Oshawott and Piplup episode 1 Oshawott the trillionare
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Oshawott becomes a trillionare by winning a lotery ticket, Piplup's attempt is to invite Oshawott's mansion


Ah a nice day at the movie theatre.

"Grumble grumble!"

Oshawott's tummy begin to grumble

At the end of the movie, Oshawott

goes to the Chinese restaurant.

"Ahh, I'm Driving in the lane, I'm Driving in the lane."

Said Oshawott.

"Welcome to the Chinese resturant, how may I help you."

Oshawott begins to order the food.

"I'd would like some noodles, one fortune cookie, and a side of sesame chicken."

The cashier says "That would be two dollars and ninety three cents and that's the total."

Oshawott begins to grab the bag and deposited two dollars and ninety three cents for a Chinese food.

"Thank you, come again."

Oshawott begins place his food to the table and slurps some noodles unmannerly.

"Hey, where are your manners!?"

Said the resident pokemon.

"Burp!"

"These noodles are great!"

Said Oshawott.

"I think I will eat my fortune cookie."

He started to open the fortune cookie… CRUNCH, this is the sound of a original sound of the tootsie pop crunch.

"You will have a nice weather, Big deal this is fake."

Oshawott tossed the fortune to the table and accidentaly slipped the wet floor that the janitor mopped.

BANG!

Oshawott realized that he hit a snack machine and earned a lot of candy.

"WOW! I'm lucky like a chicken laying a golden egg!"

Oshawott continues to read the fortune.

"Lucky numbers, 2,19,4,3,7."

Oshawott decided to clean up a table really fast like a motorcycle and left the resturant.

"Come on you stupid car! I want to go to the lottery ticket before it closes the shop like lastime, that the door jammed my feet at closing time. Then I got my foot surgery."

Explained Oshawott.

He drove exactaly the same speed as a lawnmower from the short.

Finally, he made it to the store.

"I'll take one lottery ticket like 2,19,4,3,7."

Said Oshawott.

"Thank you, the winning numbers will be here tomorrow morning."

Said the cashier.

Oshawott begins to drive back home.

He begins to brush his teeth at ten o'clock at night.

Oshawott begins to fall asleep.

The next morning, he woke up when the alarm clock rings.

"Yes the winning numbers are today!"

Screamed Oshawott excitedly.

He tuned in the radio to 13.

" We have the winning numbers this morning 2.. 19.. 4..3.. and finally… 7!"

"The winner of the ticket is… OSHAWOTT!"

Oshawott begins to jump for joy that he is going to pick up one trillion dollars.

"Yes, I won one trillion dollars!"

Oshawott eats one piece of toast quickly runs to the drive way.

"Trillionare, here I come."

Oshawott runs to the store, and parked his car.

"Here are one trillion dollars for Oshawott."

Said the lumberjack like cashier.

"Thank you very much!"

Oshawott gives a big hand shake for getting one trillion dollars, and withdraws one trillion dollars.

Oshawott begins to drive home and called the construction site.

"Hello, I want to replace my house into a mansion ."

Said Oshawott.

The cat company construction site begins to take down the regular house and turn it into a mansion.

Piplup was having a beauty sleep until he hears a boom.

"EEK It's the end of the world, I have to pack my bags!"

Piplup begins to pack up his bags and run outside… but he paused.

"Wait a minute, what is going on outside.

Screamed Piplup.

"The construction site is replacing my ordinary house into a mansion because I won one trillion dollars for a lottery ticket."

Piplup is so jealous that Oshawott won one trillion dollars that he is a trillionare.

"I'm going to add my fancy furnitures, servants slash guards, a wii u, a buffet that the food I liked, and an indoor pool."

Explained Oshawott.

Piplup begins to enter his mansion.

Oshawott pushed piplup out of the front door and locked the door.

Piplup decided to ring the doorbell that has a pin on it.

"DING DONG"

Piplup begins to yell for injury.

Oshawott dumped glue allover piplup and added peacock tail feathers and tar.

He ran back home.

Oshawott begins to play Super smash bros for the wii u and chose his favorite character, Genesect and his favorite controller, the wii u gamepad.

Piplup is trying to battering ram the front door like a Bouffalant.

But the reflecting fan is like the same speed as fan rotom.

Piplup is blown away to nowhere.

Oshawott installed the application nintendo tvii, and tuned into tv land channel, the show was full house.

Phione was invited to the pool with Oshawott.

And finnaly Pilpup poped out of nowhere and

"HEY! Piplup are you trying to be sneaky?"

Questioned Oshawott.

"Yes Oshawott, I'm tring to go to your mansion so I can hang out with you."

Oshawott finnaly invited piplup.

He got out of the indoor pool and took a shower.

Piplup wants to play Super smash bros for the wii u.

Oshawott accepted the offer.

Oshawott and Piplup played Super smash bros for the wii u.

And Piplup finnaly got to Oshawotts mansion.

THE END


End file.
